


What I Have With You

by JasnNCarly



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2010-10-24
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:45:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Blair wants to trust that her family can be mended.





	What I Have With You

**AN: Watching old TnB clips, falling back in love with these two.  Drabble set in current storyline, but I thought I'd share a clip about their biggest issue -[Limo Ride (2002)](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRc7ix-Uso8&feature=related)**  
  
 **What I Have With You**  
  
Trust remained fragile to Blair. It was a glass figurine she consistently broke and spent years piecing back together. It shattered again just as she had been so certain she finally super glued it together.   
  
As he took her hand within his, she settled in the warmth his touch offered.  
  
Their family was safe, but her truest reason to be thankful was him.  
  
She knew he would fix it, he’d return everyone to where they belong, despite her deepest fears. Success confirmed the dismissal of painful memories as Blair smiled over at Todd – blessed to have trusted him  _ **this**_  time.


End file.
